German patent document DE 10 2004 058 814 A1 discusses a method for controlling the braking system of a motor vehicle, in which a driver-independent brake intervention is performed in the event of a collision. The intensity of the brake intervention may be a function of different influence variables, among others the current vehicle speed immediately after the impact and the severity of the collision. For example, if the vehicle can no longer be controlled by the driver after the collision, a full braking may be performed. On the other hand, if the collision is not as severe, the speed can be reduced to a threshold value, without bringing the vehicle to a standstill, in order to continue to give the driver the option of removing the vehicle from the accident region.